Singing In The Sand
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: Sequel to 'Unthinkable Fame! Check it out if you haven't already. It has been 2 years since the gang graduated from Anubis. Patricia and Fabian's careers are bigger than ever! Eddie and the rest of Anubis gang seem as they have been forgotten. When both groups go on holiday, will they see each other again and salvage lost relationships? PEDDIE! FABINA! AMFIE! JARA! MOY! JELENA!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I was thinking, because I love you guys, I would write the sequel now :) It has Taylor songs as well but maybe a few other songs as well! I'm excited for this one! Hope you enjoy! :D xxx

* * *

Patricia's POV

Life so far has been great! Its been 2 years since I graduated Anubis. I'm 20 years old and still living the high life. I've had 2 platinum albums and 20 number 1 singles. Me and Fabian are still partners. Bet your thinking me and Eddie? I don't know to be honest. I guess were still together but I haven't had the chance to...speak to him...since we graduated. He went to college in Australia. I kind of lost touch with him. I wonder if he has forgotten about me?

Eddie's POV

I can't get her out of my head! I haven't seen her in two frickin' years! Two years! That's a long time to be apart form a girl you truly love. We have spoken since graduation from Frobisher. Her career has taken off better than I thought. She's sold so many copies of her albums, done a world tour and even did a film. She didn't know it but I was always there.

Patricia's POV

Me, Fabian, Selena, Justin, Taylor and Demi are on our way to Starbucks. My car only takes 5 people but we managed to get in 6. My Mercury Comet 1964 may be old, but its my baby. The streets of LA seem very busy today. More busy than usual. Were stuck in a long line of convertibles and many, many, many black vans. Paparazzi! Suddenly one pulled up next to the car and flashes filled our eyes.

"Demi gives us a smile!"

"Justin and Selena: Give us a kiss!"

"Taylor, any boys on the scene?"

"Trxie, are you and Fabian dating?"

I simply just put the sunglasses sitting on my head over my eyes and started to move with the traffic. We finally arrived and ordered our drinks. Iced Fraps are the way to go in LA. We sat in a table in the corner, hiding from crazy paparazzi and keeping cool in the corner.

"We need to get away!" Demi announced after moments of silence and the slurping of iced coffee.

"But where? Every place must be swarming with pappz!" Justin replied.

"Well, I did some research and one place they can't get to is a set of little Islands called the Maldives. Its basically a private island, well maybe a few other guests but NO Paparazzi!" Demi added. Wow she must really want this!

"I'm in! What about you guys?" Taylor said. We all nodded with excited smiles. Off to the Maldives we go!

Eddie's POV

Joy organized an 'Anubis Lunch Date' at one of the restaurants her Uncle owns. Its a very nice place I must say. I arrived and was led to a table. There was Amber and Alfie, hand in hand, Joy and Mick, the guy who was in Anubis before me. He's pretty awesome. Jerome and Mara were there too, sitting next to Amber and Alfie. Nina was also there. But the one person I really wanted to see was no where in sight. I sat in between Joy and Amber. Living hell! They just kept on and on about Robertor Patisoauther or whatever his name is? Suddenly, the conversation turned into something a bit bigger.

"Who wants to go on holiday?" Amber blurted out. I raised an eyebrow. Jerome's drink spurted out of his mouth and onto Alfie. Amber was not impressed. Joy stood still for a while.

"OMG YES! Reunion holiday! But not a full reunion" Joy said. She's pretty upset about not knowing how her bff is. I wonder if she still thinks about us?

"Where to? France, Italy?" Mara asked.

"The Maldives!" Amber squealed "Oh and the tickets are pre booked. I booked them 2 months ago. We leave in 2 weeks!" she added. We all cheered. It would be better with Yacker though.

Patricia's POV

"Scooters just booked us the tickets. We leave in 2 weeks!" Justin said. Maybe I can get my mind off Eddie.

* * *

Was it alright? You can see where this goes! I really want to go to the maldives! Yeah I added Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato in there. And Mick! Is that all ok? :D Peacee :D xx


	2. Chapter 2

Updating again! I have inspiration woo! Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Patricia's POV

We stood there, at the end of the pier, just staring. It was all so beautiful! The white sand, the tall palm tree's that was the outline a whole adventure. Sibuna would love it out here! Its full of secret places and handy hiding spots. Perfect get away!

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Justin shouted legging it down the pier to the hotel. Fabian followed, then me and Selena, Demi and last Taylor. She picked the wrong day to wear heels. We went up to the hotel manager and he gave us our room keys. The hotel is pretty quiet this week, except for another group. We each get our own room. My room is next to Fabian's. We each have an en-suite, Queen-sized beds and the best thing of all, A Minibar, full of chocolate and drinks! This holiday would be perfect, if Eddie was here to enjoy it with me!

Eddie's POV

Wow, is all I can say! Amber picked out a good place. White sandy beaches and palm tree's as far as the eye can see! Were staying in a 5 star hotel apparently. All courtesy of Miss Millington. The couples are all sharing a room. Me and NIna get a room of our own. I went up to my room which is next to Nina's. Another guest is on the other side of me. I hear girls talking. Their voices sounding familiar to me, but I cant put my finger on it. The hotel is pretty quiet, except for the other group of tourists next to my room, who are our age apparently. Maybe we could all meet up sometime. The room has a very large bed, a mini bar and the most amazing view I have ever seen. If Yacker was in my arms right now, It would be perfect.

Patricia's POV

We all decided to head down to the beach. It was about 30 odd degrees outside! I wore a bright bikini with funky patterns on it and a pair of denim shorts over the bottoms. Its too hot for a cover up! Fabian had brought his guitar and was just strumming along to the sound of faint waves in the distance. Demi and Taylor went for a walk along the beach and Jelena were splashing each other in the water. I was laying on my towel, trying to top up my tan, which I have aquired, since living in LA. Fabian put his guitar down and turned on the stereo. Glad you Came by The Wanted came on and I started to tap my fingers to the beat before giving into the temptation of basically raving on the beach. Fabian got up and joined me. As soon as the song finished I sat back down onto my towel. I noticed a blonde haired girl was walking up the beach, hands interwound with a boy with dark skin. It hit me then like a bombshell. Amber and Alfie...

* * *

Was it alright? The next chapter hopefully there should be more peddie! Woo HOA tomorrow but I have to wait til friday to watch it! Stupid timezones! I'll hopefully see you tomorrow though byee :D Peacee xx


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a bad person, I know! I haven't updated in like two days! WTF?! Anyway, on with the story ! :D xx

* * *

Patricia's POV

Its been 3 days since I saw Amber and Alfie. I'm keeping my eye out for them at all times. I know, I should go talk to them, see how they are and all but, they may bring up Eddie. I don't want to know that he is happy with a wife and a kid on the way. Well, maybe not that senario, but you know what I mean. Today me and Fabian decided instead of being boring old toads and sitting on the beach, we should go jet skiing and knowing Amber, wouldn't want to get her hair wet and knowing Alfie, will want to guard Amber with his life. with other tourists on the island as well, one of them should have the hots for her. They always do. We walked down to the wooden pier and saw 6 jet ski's. Looks like were going to meet some new people. The instructor pointed to us to come join in the safety brief. I stood behind two girls. One with thick, dark blonde hair and the other with brown short hair. A felt a sense of familarity about them.

"Were going to start off in two's on the water then all of you can go on together" The instructor said. He pointed for me and the girl with thick blonde hair. We walked towards a safety jacket and I put it on. Orange. Not a good colour. Amber moment. Shoot me! I got onto the jet ski. The girl next to me got onto hers. I looked in her direction.

"Hi I'm Patricia" I said, trying to be polite.

"Hi I'm-" The girl looked my way. Nina?

"Nina!" I shouted! That got everyone's attention.

"OMG PATRICIA!" She shouted. I was shocked!

"Patricia, is that you?" I heard a boy say. Jerome? I turned to look at the group. There was Jerome, Mara and Joy! What are they all doing here?

"Hey guys!" I shouted. Joy was bouncing!

"PATTY!" Joy shouted.

"Guys, look who's behind you" I said. Nina finished adjusting her life jacket and looked at Fabian. A smile spread across both of their faces!

"Fabian? OMG! FABIAN!" She shouted. Aww.

"Guys, lets begin the lesson" Our instructor said. We learnt the ropes of the jet ski and before we know it we were all in the water and having races. It was fun! When our lesson finished we all walked onto the beach and sat under a palm tree.

"How have you been?" Joy asked me.

"Good I guess. I miss you guys though" I replied. I didn't want to bring up Eddie. Soon they all had to go. They never brought up Eddie either. Maybe he has moved on. I wonder how he is? Then it dawned on me. Is he here?

*Line Break*

The girls are all having a huge meet up on the beach. I guess they all told Amber I was here. I can bring Sel, Demi and Tay as well. I think Joy will die to know I am friends with these guys. I'm wearing my brightly coloured bikini top again and my white shorts. I have a black over top in my beack bag for when it gets cold. Me and my LA gang walked towards a huge boulder where all my Anubis friends were sat. Joy stood up and ran towards me. We hugged and soon the other joined me. Reunion beach sleepover!

Eddie's POV

When Jerome came back from jet skiing with the girls, he seemed jiddery. Almost like an excited girl going to see a one direction concert. It was weird. We all kept asking whats up. Everytime he would just reply

"Were are having a sleepover, on the beach, with a very special guest" We kept asking who was this guest. He wouldn't reply. I tried to ask him one last time.

"Jerome, who is this guest?" I said. He jumped into a bush and stood up a second later, with another boy standing by him. The boy had dark brown hair and looked our age. I squinted in the dark to get a better view of his face. You never guess who it was.

"Fabian? Dude what you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey mate good and you? Fabian replied. Suddenly another boy popped up. None other than Justin Bieber. Now I'm confused. I pulled a pace. What is going on?

"Dude, just follow us" Justin said.

Patricia's POV

This is so cool! I'm so happy I brought my speakers as now we are just having a huge dance party. I Don't Wanna Be by Gavin DeGraw just came on the speakers and me and Joy are just going crazy! Its the theme to One Tree Hill! We used to watch it all the time! Team Leyton and Naley! The song finished and a tre classic just came on. I think its time for a bit of Karaoke. I jumped onto the boulder.

_Half past twelve _  
_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone _  
_How I hate to spend the evening on my own _  
_Autumn winds _  
_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room _  
_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom _

All the girls started to join in with me!

_Is there a man out there?_  
_Someone to hear my prayers._

I started to do some dance moves I learned form Sel. They're pretty hot.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Eddie's POV

We made our way down to the beach and headed towards the big rock. That's where we heard music. Gimme Gimme Gimme by Abba was playing through the speakers but the voice was not the ones of 70's pop ledgends it was of one girl.

_Movie stars _  
_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win _  
_It's so different from the world I'm living in _  
_Tired of T.V. _  
_I open the window and I gaze into the night _  
_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight._

We got closer to the rock, on which a girl was standing on. She was rocking some sexy dance moves.

"You know, that girl on the rock yeah" Fabian said to me. I nodded.

"She's had 2 platinum albums. 20 number one singles and a guitarist who happens to be standing next to you" He added. No. Freaking. WAY! I literally ran up to rock.

Patricia's POV

I started to rock some smore moves. The girls all cheered me on.

_Is there a man out there _  
_Someone to hear my prayer_

I suddenly felt two warm hands grab my bare waist. Before I could turn around to see who it was. They started swaying me back and forth.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

This guy has style. I turned around to face him. My face lit up. EDDIE! The girls all started wolf whistling as he took his shirt off.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... _

_Is there a man out there _  
_Someone to hear my prayer _

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

The song finished and I hugged Eddie. I haven't seen him in two years, so you can guess we hugged for a long time. I missed him.

After everyone had gone back to the hotel, me and Eddie stayed by the rock. We sat there just staring into each others eyes. It was a dream, surely.

"You look as beautiful as ever Yacker" That set me off.

"I've missed you, you slimeball" Hugging him again, tears just apearing in my eyes. I pulled away from his hug and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that make me melt. I kissed him and he kissed back. Bes holiday ever!

* * *

Was it alright? Yes, I know! Abba? It was because I was watching Mamma Mia the other day. I love that movie! So yeah, the song Is the version by Amanda Seyfried. Peacee loveliess! :D xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is chapter 4! Here We Go!

* * *

Patricia's POV

Waking up confused is not good. I am not in my room, I am half naked and I have no idea why. None whatsoever. I turned my head and saw a note. It read:

I have a surprise for you. You and the girls meet us guys in the hotel club at 9:30 tonight. Dress for a party-

Eddie xx

What is he up to?

*Line Break*

Us girls are all heading to the hotel's club. It has nothing more than a stage, a seating area and a small bar. Not much but for us, it will do. I'm wearing a skin tight black Peplum dress with black wedges. My make up is dark and my hair curly. I look like my old high school self. It is quite surreal. We made our way towards the club. It had just turned 9:30 and the place was empty. No staff, no other tourists and the boys no where in sight. We all sat up at the bar and waited. We waited for about 15 minutes. Two men walked through the door. They were policemen. Strange. The had dark sunglasses on that covered their faces. I had no idea who they were. One came up to me. He had a deep voice.

"Excuse me miss, but your under arrest" The man said to me. What? He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs and placed on on my wrists, dragging me away from the girls with the other on his wrist. He pulled me towards the stage.

"Can I ask what I have supposed to have done?" I asked the guy. This has just ruined my holiday. The girls came and circled the stage.

"Yes, Its because your too sexy!" he said. The song Pony by Ginuwine blasted through the speakers. The guy unlocked his handcuff and locked it back on a chair that sat on the stage. I was forced to sit in the chair. He took his sunglasses off and the guy was none other than the dweeb of my boyfriend. The other guy came over and sat Nina in the chair next to me. He took his sunglasses off and it was Fabian! OMG! They ripped their shirts off to reveal a tanned six pack. The girls on the floor were squealing with excitement as Eddie's shirt flew towards them. He then came towards me and started grinding on me. All I could do was laugh but he was good. The girls all squealed around me. Eddie then unlocked my handcuff picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was squealing along with the girls at this point. He started walking and we walked outside in the cool breeze. I looked down at him, He looked up at me.

"You enjoy that Yacker?"

* * *

Don't ask. I thought it would be funny to do this. If you've watched the movie Magic Mike then remeber the cop scene, its a bit like that. Hope it was ok. Peacee :D xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I've been bad again! I need to update like I used to! I think I'm starting to get bored with this story so its going to end soon. I have an Idea for a completely different story though! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Eddie's POV

We all decided to have a beach day today. Its 30 degrees out today! I'm sitting outside Trixie's room, waiting for her to finish getting changed. I'm only there 5 minutes before she steps out. She looks amazing, as always. A green polka dot bikini top, white shorts and white sandals. You can just see the rim of her bikini bottoms sticking out the top of the shorts. Her hair is tied up in a small bun and her Gucci sunglasses sit on her head. She looks up from her bag to catch me staring.

"Loving the view, Krugear?" she teases.

"Very much, Yacker" I replied. She raised an eyebrow at my reply.

"Your not to bad yourself. Stillcan'tgetusedtohowtonedyouare!" she said, the last part fast. I laughed and took her hand in mine. I lead her down to the beach and we laid down our stuff. We soon saw Nina and Fabian. Fabian had a guitar in his hand and Nina carried what looked like...HOAGIES! SCORE! Soon everyone was down at the beach. Jelena went down to the water. Demi and Taylor were sitting near the water's edge, reading a magazine. Joy and Mick went for a walk. Jerome and Mara went snorkeling in the clear waters. Amber and Alfie were sun bathing in one of the most sunniest spots on the island. Its funny because every hour, they have to move to follow the sun. Nina and Fabian went by the huge rock and Fabian began to serenade Nina. As for Blabs and I, we sat on our towels just messing about. Throwing sand at each other, shouting at the other couples to 'get a room', listening to music. It was great, just like our old selves. Suddenly, I blurted out.

"So you were a cheerleader in high school?"

"What made you think of that?" she replied.

"I was just thinking about the sleepover the other day and Amber said that you were a cheerleader. Bet you were hot in a uniform" I said. She huffed and got her phone out. She showed me a picture on her phone of her and Amber in the school's cheer uniform. She was only about 15 or 16 at most. She still looked good though.

"Were you good?" I asked.

"Does captain sound good to you?" she replied. My mouth dropped.

"Could you do any tricks?" I said. She stood up and ran towards the palm trees. She suddenly broke out into full front and back flips. She did at least 5 in row before landing flat on her feet and running back towards me. I stood there with my mouth open even more. Fabian and Nina, Amber and Alfie, Jerome and Mara, Joy and Mick, Demi and Taylor and Selena and Justin just stared at Patricia. How the hell did she do that?

"Was that ok?" she asked sitting next to me again. I could only nod. She suddenly leaned in and put her lips to mine. We parted when we heard the sound of feet stomping on the sand.

"Nina, please let me explain!" Fabian said.

"What's to explain Fabian, you cheated on me with JOY!"

* * *

Plot Twist! I just got inspired now! Maybe longer than I expected now! WOO! Now lets hope I update tomorrow! I do have another German exam to revise for *le cries* Peacee Babies :D xxx


	6. Chapter 6

I've been extra bad this time! But i did have a German speaking exam to prepare for. It all went well! I didn't forget anything which is good! I also want to thank you all for your lovely reviews. I never say thank you for them enough so I'll say it now x 1000000000! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Nina's POV

Just my Luck! He had to go cheat on me with that slut. Joy Mercer. Even her name sounds slutty. After Fabian told me about his secret affair with her after the strip tease party. I don't know how they snuck away but they did! I'm so angry and upset right now I could literally pull a palm tree out with my bear hands.

"Nina, are you alright?" a voice said behind me. Patricia. I dried my eyes as much as I could and took a deep breath in.

"Why wouldn't I be? I replied.

"Nina, the guy you love slept with someone else. I wouldn't be cool with it" she said.

"I didn't say I was cool with it" I shouted before running into the hotel.

Patricia's POV

I've never seen Nina that mean before. Now I know how she felt.

"Whats up with Neens?" Amber said running behind me.

"Fabian slept with Joy" I whispered, knowing Joy could be around here somewhere.

"WHAT?! WHERES THE BITCH? LET ME AT HER!" Amber said, getting ready to charge. I held her back.

"Amber! Stop! Calm!" I told her. "We need to speak to Nina" I added. We ran into the hotel and up to her room. The door was slightly ajar. We fully opened the door and clothes were scattered everywhere. A picture of Fabian and NIna was on the floor near the door, glass from the frame smashed into a million pieces. I looked over at the bed and Nina was sitting on it cross legged, head in her hands, letting out quiet sobs. I went up to her and out a comforting arm around her. Amber did the same.

"Don't worry about that bitch Nina, I'll get her sooner or later" Amber said. I quietly told her to shut up. She nodded,

"I thought he loved me! He told me he loved me!" Nina kept repeating in between sobs. It was cruel to watch. I suddenly had an idea. An Idea that will show Fabian that he should've said no.

* * *

Yeah its short. I 'm sorry. This way the story will last longer. I know the ending and theres about 2 or 3 chappies left I'm not sure but yeah. I hope you enjoyed babies! Peacee xxx :D


	7. Chapter 7

I am a bad bad person I know! Its been over a week since I've updated! AHHH! Ok so now I will updatee :) Enjoyy! xx

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Fabian, you are a douche bag!" I shouted walking up to Fabian.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking?" he replied.

"She hasn't seen you in two years! I've seen her cry countless of times over missing you! And look what you have done!" I said, attracting the attention of the others.

"What's going on?" Joy said. I just turned around to her and said

"Slut"

Patricia's POV

I'm happy I brought my guitar! Me and Justin have been working on a new song, with the help of LA. Its perfect for the situation that Nina is in now. I still can't believe Fabian would do that. I hope the press don't find out about this, that would kill Fabian's future and could put mine in jeopardy! I swear if he does-

"Trix! Were heading to the beach" Amber said, Nina on her arm. We made Nina look so pretty, not that she isn't normally but the way she looks now will make Fabian regret what he did. We walked back out of the hotel into the burning sunlight. I wandered up to the rock and sat on it with Nina and Amber next to me. Everyone else and crowded around us. Fabian came over and was about to speak.

"Save it Fabian" Amber said. "Patricia?" that was my queue.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything_  
_Is gone_  
_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you_  
_Feels wrong_  
_You say_  
_That you'd take it all back,_  
_Given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness_  
_And you said yes_

_You should've said no,_  
_You should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known the word of what you did with her'd_  
_Get back to me (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there,_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no,_  
_Baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things_  
_To say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same_  
_You say that the past is the past,_  
_You need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness_  
_And you said yes_

_You should've said no,_  
_You should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known the word of what you did with her'd_  
_Get back to me (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there,_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no,_  
_Baby and you might still have meeeeeeeee_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_I can't resist_  
_Before you go, tell me this_  
_Was it worth it?_  
_Was she worth this?_

_Noooooooo, nooo_  
_No, no, noooooo, nooo..._

_You should've said no,_  
_You should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known the word of what you did with her'd_  
_Get back to me (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there,_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no,_  
_Baby and you might still have me_

* * *

Yeah its a bit short again. I think the last chapter maybe the last. But then, new story time! Yaaay! Peacee :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

don't murder meee! i know i haven't updated since February on this story. I'm so sorry! I had a mind blank for like 4 months then the other day i saw a picture on twitter of the Maldives and i got inspired yaay! oh and ignore my comment about this chapter being the last, it isn't. So yeah, here we gooo!

* * *

Patricia's POV

I am so mad right now! Why did he do that? I swear down I hope Mick beats him to death with his own guitar. After finishing the song I stomped back to my hotel room. It makes me mad how I thought Joy was over Fabian. I guess she isn't. My thoughts were interrupted my a loud knock at the door.

"Ugh! Go away!"

"Its me, Yacker" and then the door knob turned and there was Eddie.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"No, I mean i don't get why he did it! I thought he really loved Nina, not Joy. And Joy is with-"

I was cut off by Eddie's lips on mine.

"You were yacking, Yacker"

"Sorry" I said with a smile. God, its times like these I actually wish I was a normal person again. If this happened if I was a nobody, no one would care, nothing would be on the line.

"You know, LA called me up the other day" I started to say.

"Yeah?"

"And he said he got me another gig. At the Staples Center in Los Angeles"

"Yacker, thats great!"

"But, I don't know if I want to do it"

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel motivated no more. People such as the paparazzi and drama's like the Jabian scandal are all getting me down. I just don't see the point anymore" I stated, tears forming in my eyes as i said the words. Eddie didn't reply. He simply took me into his arms and lay me down beside him.

We lay there for hours, in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Eddie's POV

Its times like these when you really know your love for someone it true. We lay there for hours, not saying anything. And yet, we enjoyed it. I wish I could help her. It seems as if fame has got her down. As much as I hate to say it, and trust me I don't really like the fact that she could be on hundreds of other boy's walls at this current moment, I don't think she should give up. She's come too far, got millions of fans ot there. She just needs a bit of motivation, and I know what will.

"Hey Yacker"

"Whats up weasel?"

"I have something to show you"

"What is it?"

"Come with me"

I took her hand and led her out of the hotel room, down the lobby and into the darkness of the night sky. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the calm waves crashed against the shore. Now, one of the only things that I had learned in my dad's science class is that in the waters surrounding the Maldive islands, there are tiny organisms called phytoplankton, don't ask how I remembered this.

These plankton should make the waves glow.

And thats exactly what they did.

And it was breath taking.

* * *

Was it alright? I must say, it was very fluffy peddie. I do apologies again and I hope to have another chapter up soon :) xxx


End file.
